Boston Open
Boston Open was an e-wrestling promo written by Wevv Mang as part of The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years. According to Mang, the promo was written in February 2006 to open up the Schizophrenia LIVE from Boston telecast. Promo The scene backstage is on of chaos, as bookers and techs rush down the hall, all yelling questions at some one unseen behind the throng. Suddenly, a strong voice yells out: '''Wevv:' ENOUGH! All your questions will be answered in a minute! Please, I have to tell the most important person what happened! Now, excuse me, EXCUSE ME! Mr. Wang gently pushes aside the eager people, and Wevv can finally walk behind him. They start heading down the hallways, still mobbed by the concerned and frantic staff. ''The camera cuts to the inside of the arena, and the thousands of screaming, eager fans. The pyro goes off and the roar of the crowd shakes the building to its foundation. '''Blazing Phoenix:' Welcome PWA fans! We’re here at the sold out TD Banknorth Garden in BOSTON Massachusetts! I’m Blazing Phoenix and with me is my good friend The D! The D: Did I miss something? When did I become your good friend? Phoenix: You’ve always been my good friend, D! You know that! And as a good friend, and some one who always claims to be connected, maybe you can tell me, and the folks at home, what Wevv is talking about. The D: I knew it! Well, The D…The D knows ….exactly what is going on. Phoenix: And? The D: And ... Suddenly, the lights dim, and amber and burgundy spotlights flare out over the crowd, as Yngwie Malmsteen's “Amberdawn” roars from the sound system. '''The D:' I was going to say to shut up! Wevv will tell us what’s going on! Wevv Mang and Mr. Wang exit the curtains, and take a stand at the top of the stage. The crowd roars, as a Melancholy Wevv half-heartedly waves back, and tries to smile. Mr. Wang steps up next to him, and places a hand on his shoulder and offers Wevv a mic. Wevv takes the mic, and looks up at the ceiling, and looks like he’s holding back tears. A “Wevv Mang” chant breaks out, with a few catcalls mixed in. '''Wevv:' Thank you! Thank you! That means a lot to me, in this time of crisis! But you, the loyal PWA fans deserve to know the truth! Ladies and Gentlemen, there has been a tragic accident! The crowd gasps. '''Wevv:' You see, Lou and I went out to get some seafood, since we’re in Boston and Boston is Legendary for it’s seafood! The crowd roars. '''Wevv:' So, we went to Legal Sea Foods, and I had the Lobster, but Lou...Lou had a craving for some calamari... (Wevv sniffs, and a tear leaks out from his eye). We started to eat, and I though something was wrong with his food, as it smelled funny, but that little guy just told me….he told me (Wevv sobs) To shut the Fuck Up and let him eat! Wevv starts crying and Mr. Wang pats him on the back. '''Wevv:' (openly crying) He was such a trooper! When he turned blue and started to vomit, he wouldn’t let anyone help him, even his good friend, me! Mr. Wang produces a handkerchief, and Wevv wipes his eyes. '''Wevv:' If Mr. Wang hadn’t had the presence of mind to call an ambulance, the poor guy may not have made it! The crowd roars. '''Wevv:' Just before he blacked out, Lou pulled me close and said…and said... (Wevv sobs, and starts crying again) he said to me...”Wevv...It’s all up to you now…I may not make it…and I just want to say one thing...ONE THING TO YOU WEVV! THE SHOW MUST GO ON! DON’T FUCK IT UP! “ So brave…so brave... The crowd has started a “LOU! LOU! LOU!” chant. '''Wevv:' That’s right! Let’s hear it for Lou! Let’s make enough noise so that that lovable little guy can hear us, as he lies in his hospital bed, puking his brains out! Let’s give it up for LOU! LOU! LOU! LOU! The crowd is roaring and Wevv is leading them on. '''Wevv:' Lou, I know you’re watching! I’m gonna make this happen Lou! This is going to be the greatest show you’ve ever seen! Don’t you worry Lou, you just get better! The camera zooms into Wevv’s face, as he smiles, and a touch of evil enters his grin. '''Wevv:' I’ve got EVERYTHING under control! Get well soon buddy! LOU! LOU! LOU! Wevv gets the crowd chanting again, and “Amberdawn” starts up again as Wevv heads backstage, and an arm around Mr. Wang, who pumps his fist with the crowd. See also *The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang - The PWA Years'' Category:Promos Category:The Nearly Complete Works of Wevv Mang